Just a little taste
by SinaSilence
Summary: This is basically dirty, fluffy PWP about Kurt giving Blaine a Blowjob for the first time and enjoying it.  A lot.


"Just a little taste."

[This is basically a PWP with feelings, about Kurt sucking Blaine's cock for the first time and enjoying it. A lot.]

Although he had always acted like he was the more experienced one, Blaine has never been touched like this before. Not by a person other than himself, at least. So looking at Kurt slowly sliding down his chest and stroking his skin at the same time was a whole new sensation. "_Uhhhh_..." Kurt was kneeling on the floor next to his bed, between his boyfriend's thighs. He looked up and watched him with sparkling eyes, obviously nervous but probably just as excited as Blaine was. "Am I doing something wrong? I didn't want to rush it.." Kurt's cheeks went a little pink and he quickly licked his lips, keeping his eyes on Blaine. He slid down Blaine's already unzipped jeans and let them fall onto the carpet. Blaine was overwhelmed by Kurt's beauty for a moment. He's never seen anyone as stunning. Breathtaking, really. He was distracted by the way Kurt's hair fell over his forehead, by the little droplets of sweat that rolled down his neck, by his pink nipples. Blaine's mouth watered while thinking about licking them, playing with them with his tongue and fingers. The thought alone made his cock twitch in his boxers. "No, baby, it's fine. You're doing great."

Kurt grinned at him and lowered his head again, sucking a bit on Blaine's left hipbone while stroking up his stomach with his hands. His arm was only inches away from his cock, Blaine thought, and with a little thrust of his hips, he could make Kurt touch him _there_. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought about it, though, because Kurt's right hand slowly moved down Blaine's side and stroked over the soft cotton of his boxers, avoiding the bulge at first. When Blaine let out a soft moan, Kurt finally gripped him through his underwear and stroked him. He teased him with his fingertips, not sure what to do. "You can...pull it out. If you want. I-" Blaine forgot what he wanted to say when he looked at his boyfriend's face, flushed, with lips red and wet from biting them. Kurt's eyes glistened and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'd like that." He licked his lips and pulled Blaine's boxers down, making him shiver with the air hitting his hot and slick skin. "Fuck, you're so _hard_. Look at you.." And Blaine did. He sat up a bit, leaning onto his elbows. When he let his eyes wander down, he could see the muscles of his stomach drawn tight, his legs spread and Kurt between them, looking at Blaine's hard and leaking cock. It was _so_ red and wet from his pre-cum, curving up towards his navel. Blaine whined a bit when he saw how Kurt was looking at it, almost hungrily. "You like it?" Kurt's hand twitched, wanting to touch. "Oh _god_, yeah. You look so good...Can I..?" Blaine nodded and put his left hand over Kurt's, slowly moving it until it was right over Blaine's cock, but not touching quite yet. "_Please_."

Kurt lowered their hands and Blaine couldn't think straight anymore. "Oh _fuck_, Kurt, yeah.." Kurt's hand was moving up the shaft, kind of exploring at first. His thumb stroked over the thick vein on the underside and then slid upwards, pressing right under the swollen head, making Blaine whimper under him. "Just...a bit more.." Blaine was afraid he'd lose it too soon, but who could blame him? Nobody's ever touched him like this before and Kurt was _so good_. Kurt licked his lips and used his left hand to stroke over Blaine's balls, kneading them a bit and massaging them softly. Blaine's cock twitched and more of his pre-cum dripped onto the skin of his stomach. "So close, baby...Just..." Kurt moved his head quickly, not giving Blaine enough time to react, and licked over the head of Blaine's cock, surprised by how soft it was, tasting him and slightly dipping into the slit. He didn't stop using his hands, still teasing Blaine's balls and jerking around the shaft, moaning from how he felt in his hand. "Come on, Blaine. I want it." He closed his mouth around the head again, loving the unfamiliar taste, and Blaine wasn't able to hold back anymore. He stroked over Kurt's hair softly and then grabbed the sides of his face, guiding him down. "Can you take it?" Kurt gave him a little smirk and took him deeper, answering his question with a dirty "what does it look like?" . Blaine groaned, a little too loudly, considering that Finn was in the room next to Kurt's. Shit. He moved his thumb over Kurt's lips, stretched wide around his cock. (He really tried not to worry about Kurt's gag-reflex, that apparently didn't exist.) The hot mouth around him started working faster, bobbing up and down and stroking him in all of his most sensitive spots. "Kurt, fuck, I can't-" If he'd look down, he'd come. His cock was pulsing, twitching in Kurt's wet mouth as he moved his hands to grip the pillow under his head, distracting him a bit from all these sensations. He let out a frustrated sigh when Kurt slid off of him with a dirty '_pop_', Blaine's cock falling back onto his stomach.

"I want you to look at me, baby. I'm the one who's making you feel that good, don't want you to forget that." - "God, _never_. Kurt, you're...everything. It's just-", he gripped the pillows tighter to keep his hand from stroking himself. Fuck, he just needed to get off. "-I'm so, so fucking _close_. And I know that if I...if I looked at you while you've got your mouth...on me, I'd come. And I don't want you, this, to stop." Kurt grinned at him and gave him a little smirk, making Blaine's heart swell in his chest. "That's sweet." His voice was rough and lower than ever before, strained from taking Blaine as deep as he did. "Still want you to come, though. I'm quite close myself, if I may say that." Blaine swallowed and looked down to where Kurt's cock was straining against his red briefs, where the pre-cum had dampened the fabric. He thought about changing their positions and touching Kurt, too. Licking him and making him feel incredible. But Kurt distracted him, pushed Blaine back onto the sheets and took him back in, swallowing and sucking around him. This time, Blaine couldn't look he way. He was focused on what his boyfriend looked like, sweaty and his creamy skin glistening. How his cheeks hollowed out and his beautiful, beautiful hands (_fuck, Blaine loved Kurt's hands and the way they felt against his skin_) squeezed around the base of Blaine's cock.

"Oh god, fuck-" He couldn't hold back anymore. Kurt looked up at him with his gorgeous, piercing eyes and he felt his skin tighten, his spine twisting. He threw his head back, pressed his shoulders into the mattress and groaned, pushing further into Kurt's hot mouth. "_Kurt_-" He wanted to warn him, pull his mouth off or nudge him away but he couldn't, was too far gone already. His balls drew up, cock pulsing and finally releasing. Kurt closed his mouth around the head and kept swallowing, sucking Blaine through his orgasm. When he twitched away, too sensitive already, Kurt stopped licking at him and pulled away, putting Blaine's spent cock back into his boxers. Right when Blaine wanted to try moving his limbs and lend Kurt a hand, his boyfriend buried his face between his thighs, groaning and cupping himself through his briefs. "_No_, let me-" But Kurt was coming already, spilling into his underwear. Blaine bit his lip in awe, fascinated by the sounds Kurt made. _I need to hear it again. Soon. _

He pulled Kurt onto the bed and pushed him into the sheets next to him, pressing a sweet kiss against his swollen mouth. He didn't want to think about the different taste, the fact that Kurt had _swallowed_, or he'd be hard again in an instant. Instead, he stroked over Kurt's hair and his cheeks, smiling. "You are amazing." Kurt gave him a shy smile, blushing, a bit embarrassed about how wanton he had acted just minutes ago. "You're not so bad yourself." Blaine let out a laugh and Kurt watched as the smile that followed afterwards lit up his boyfriend's eyes. "...I-" But Blaine shushed him by putting his finger on Kurt's mouth. "I love you." Kurt sighed, because of _course_ Blaine would say something as cheesy as that. Then he remembered he'd wanted to say the exact same thing, right before Blaine had silenced him. He felt so comfortable, warm and safe on these sticky and crumbled sheets. He was in _love. _Nothing could ruin that moment for him.

"Can I put my mouth on _you_, the next time? I mean, like, only if you want to. If you're not comfortable with that, we can totally wait, but I really, _really_ want to taste you-" - "_Blaine_!"


End file.
